Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be configured to perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing still images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality to support game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
As such terminals as smart phone and the like are frequently used, numerous applications are being developed to provide various kinds of functions available for the smart phones. In particular, a terminal includes a multi-tasking function to activate functions of several applications at the same time. For instance, a user activates to use various functions of webpage, image, document and the like in a terminal while listening to music via the terminal.
However, it is inconvenient for a user to switch a currently displayed screen of a specific first application to a screen of a send application by switching the current screen of the first application to a home screen and then selecting to switch to the screen of the second application within the home screen.